Life Begins Together - Saison 7 - Queer as Folk
by Audali
Summary: La suite de ma saison 6 'not without you' de Queer as Folk centré notamment sur le couple Brian et Justin. Toujours de l'amour et des drames mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même...bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 1 : Comme je t'aime

Dehors c'était la pluie, les nuages, le froid. Les gouttes d'eau venaient s'écraser contre les grandes baies vitrées. Elles s'écrasaient et s'étalaient contre les parois. Elles semblaient mourir.

_Mourir..._quel mot idiot pour définir une chose aussi inexplicable, dévastatrice et fulgurante qu'était la mort. Au final le vrai maître du jeu c'était elle, la maîtresse ultime la mort. Elle frappait sans attendre, au hasard, pour son propre plaisir, elle jouissait de répandre malheur et désespoir. Elle ne vivait et ne régnait que pour cela. C'était la reine de son propre jeu et personne ne serait venu la détrôner personne n'aurait pu.

Au sein d'une magnifique demeure battue par le vent et la pluie, un sombre dimanche matin il attendait. Il avait revêtu un costume qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais de sa vie. Noir. Pas une larme n'était venu mouiller son visage depuis. Il faudrait vivre avec et continuer d'avancer. Il tira sur sa cigarette les yeux dans le vide. Dans son autre main qui pendait par dessus le fauteuil tournait un glaçon dans un verre d'alcool fort. Qu'importe qu'il arrive soûl à l'église. Le fait d'être sobre le ramènerait-il à la vie ? Certainement pas. Il détestait les églises.

C'était un accident. Aussi simple qu'on les faisait. Un accident de la route. Une route détrempée par les pluies de la journée. Le soir qui était bien entamé et la nuit certaine qui approchait. Un virage serré. Un seul petit virage. Un camion qui passait en même temps et qui débordait de sa voie de manière involontaire. Il ferma les yeux. C'était comme s'il entendait les pneus crisser, la voiture hurler, se retourner et finir dans le fossé. Le bruit de la tôle froissé. Le silence interminable qui avait suivi. Le conducteur du camion serait peut être sorti du véhicule sous le choc, constatant ce qui venait de se produire par sa faute. Les gouttes de sang qui tombait sur le bitume.

Car ce soir-là ce sont ces deux familles qui furent détruites celle du camionneur qui serait rongé par la culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de ces jours noyant cette dernière dans l'alcool revivant inlassablement cet épisode et celle du conducteur de la voiture qui mourrait quelques jours plus tard entouré des siens marqués à jamais par le jeu pervers et imprévisible de la mort.

_**3 Mois plus tôt**_

Brian était ravi. Le contrat de Nike avait été signé la veille promettant un avenir radieux et à l'abri du besoin. Non pas qu'il manquait d'argent ces dernières années mais ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'aimait pas le luxe et les belles choses. D'autant plus s'il pouvait couvrir de tout ce qu'il voulait son amant sexy comme l'enfer : son Sonny boy de Sunshine.

Bien sûr ce dernier était plus modeste et n'avait pas besoin de grand chose. En réalité comme il lui avait déjà dit après plusieurs restos, ''cadeaux'' (_Brian Kinney ne fait pas de cadeau s'il vous plaît...)_ et autres week-ends, champagnes et nuits de débauches Justin n'avait besoin que d'une chose : Brian. Et d'un crayon et de papier bien sûr mais Brian aurait pu être pauvre il l'aurait aimé tout autant.

Alors Brian certes aimait le luxe, les beaux mobiliers, les belles voitures, ne voyageait autrement qu'en classe affaire mais il s'était battu pour avoir tout cela. Il aimait tout ça mais il n'en faisait pas étalage. C'était un point plaisant chez Brian Kinney : l'argent ne l'avait pas rendu arrogant ou vaniteux de toute façon Justin aurait pourri s'il avait agi comme un pourri gâté à qui la vie et tout et tous le monde lui devait tout. Oh bien sûr il avait sa fierté et son ego mais jamais pour blesser les autres ou les mettre à genoux devant lui sauf dans le cas d'ébats sexuels bien évidemment. Ébats

auxquels participait systématiquement Justin depuis presque 10 ans.

En clair ce contrat arrivait à point nommé et Brian fêterait ça dignement mais pour le moment il fallait trouver des bureaux sur New-York et un nouvel appartement. Un bel appartement, grand, avec plusieurs pièces où il pourrait baiser Justin dans chacune d'elles mais surtout y installer tous ces futurs projets.

Mais pour l'instant Brian avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus urgent à mettre en œuvre le week-end de 4 jours qui pointait le bout de son nez et qu'il allait certainement marquer un tournant dans son existence. Il avait imprimé les billets, tout était réservé, tout était prêt. Tout ? Non il manquait juste la phase la plus importante et non moins épineuse : en parler à Justin et avoir son accord.

Brian ricana il dirait oui à tous les coups.

Un week-end de 4 jours à Paris ça ne se refusait pas. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un prétexte valable étant donné la date _le 7 Août..._songea-t-il en faisant tourner inconsciemment son alliance à son annulaire gauche.

-Alors ? Qu'y avait-il de si urgent pour que je doive interrompre mon travail ? S'exclama Justin en pénétrant dans le bureau de Brian le sortant de ses rêveries.

-Sunshine, faut-il qu'il y ait toujours une raison pour que je te demande de rappliquer dans mon bureau ? Répondit-il avec un sourire en déshabillant Justin du regard.

-Brian...fit Justin une main sur les hanches, t'es déjà en manque ? Ça ne fait que trois quarts d'heures, s'écria-t-il avec un sourire.

Brian éclata de rire. Il avait l'air d'un loup ainsi, pensa Justin. Il s'approcha de son bureau en fit le tour et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel professionnel si tu m'interromps tout le temps comme ça ? Dit Justin avant de l'embrasser en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait appelé pour ça Sunshine et de toute façon je gagnerais le procès à l'amiable, répondit Brian avec un sourire.

-Ah vraiment ? Fit Justin en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'ai fait venir pour ça, répondit Brian en glissant vers lui l'étui contenant les deux billets d'avion.

-Encore des folies Kinney ?

Justin se saisit de l'emballage et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ce qu'il contenait. Un week end prolongé de 4 jours en plein cœur de la France Paris. Il n'y était jamais allé. Mais cela demeurait un rêve de gosse.

Il était abasourdi et en même temps légèrement contrarié. Il avait prévu quelque chose pour ce fameux week-end et il était désormais dans l'obligation de tout révéler à sa moitié.

-Brian c'est...

-C'est quoi ? Fabuleux, fantastique, exagéré ?

-Non c'est pas ça mais ce week-end j'avais prévu de t'emmener à la white party tu sais...à cause de la date...de ce week-end...

-Oui ? Fit Brian en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.

-La date, Brian, ce sera le 7 août. Ça fera un an qu'on est mariés ce week-end.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. En fait tu vois j'ai un rendez-vous client ce week-end à Paris. Du coup je m'était dit qu'on pouvait faire une pierre deux coups et que je te fasse découvrir la capitale française.

-Ah...répondit Justin légèrement déçu que le voyage en question ne soit pas prévu que pour eux deux mais pour une affaire professionnelle au départ.

-Ça va ? Demanda Brian.

-Oui...

-Ça ne te tente pas Paris ? T'es pas obligé tu sais, fit Brian qui sentait légèrement le sol se dérober sous ses pieds devant la mine de Justin. Il devait peut-être juste être honnête envers lui et avouer qu'il souhaitait juste passer leur week-end d'anniversaire juste avec lui complètement nu dans un lit de 4m sur 5 à Paris.

-Non, c'est parfait, répondit Justin en retrouvant son sourire, ce sera super. Pendant ton rendez-vous j'irai m'empiffrer de croissants sous la tour Eiffel. Deal ?

-Ok, répondit Brian. Maintenant viens par ici.

Brian l'attira à lui en tirant son polo. Justin s'assit sur ses genoux avec un sourire. Qu'importe le rendez-vous professionnel il réussirait bien à coincer Brian dans un coin de Paris à un moment donné. Son sourire s'étira davantage.

-Sunshine ne me regarde pas comme ça, je peut lire en toi comme un livre ouvert, s'exprima-t-il en levant les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que tu lis alors ? Répondit Justin en plongeant sur sa bouche.

Brian se redressa et le coucha sur son bureau en faisant tomber ses papiers. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé la littérature qu'à cet instant.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, s'écria Cynthia en voyant Ted se diriger vers le bureau de son patron et associé.

Ted soupira.

-Justin est avec lui ?

-Gagné, répondit Cynthia.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ils peuvent pas se retenir ?

-Ils sont gay Ted.

-Je suis gay !

-Oui mais toi mon chéri toi tu es un adulte.

-Ils sont mariés.

-Le mariage n'a jamais fait des mariés des adultes mon cher.

-Un point pour toi.

-Merci chéri. Tu m'invites à déjeuner ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai, tu fais du bénévolat ou quoi dans cette boite ? T'as pas les moyens de te payer à manger ? Répondit Ted avec un sourire.

-Si,je gagne bien ma vie mais je la gagne encore mieux quand je suis invitée à déjeuner par mon grand ami Ted.

-Allez viens, répondit Ted en tendant son bras. Alors comme ça je suis ton grand ami ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient l'agence. Cynthia éclata de rire.

De l'autre côté de la porte c'était une toute autre histoire qui se déroulait.

Justin passa la main entre les boutons de la chemise de son amant et la déchira d'un coup.

-Putain Sunshine arrête de déchirer mes chemises Prada ça coûte la peau du cul.

-Arrête je sais que tu planques des chemises dans ton bureau. Et pour le prix ça tombe bien ton cul est à moi, répondit Justin en se redressant.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oh que oui, fallait pas signer mon vieux. T'as pas lu les petites lignes ?

-Est ce que tu viens de m'appeler vieux ou je rêve ? S'écria Brian en fronçant les sourcils.

Justin ria. Brian le redressa et le prit par le col. Il le poussa vers le canapé en cuir blanc de son bureau et l'y poussa.

-Tu vas être puni pour ça mon cher.

Justin se mordit la lèvre et se retins de rire. Il aimait le taquiner et il adorait encore plus voir sa réaction.

Brian déboutonna le jean de Justin et arracha à son tour le t-shirt de son jeune amant. Il le regarda en le tentant de répondre en tenant les lambeaux de polo dans sa main droite. Justin préféra jouer la carte de la verbalisation physique. Il descendit sa main de sa bouche, à sa gorge puis sur son torse.

-Oh je ne crois pas Sonny Boy, fit Brian avec un sourire de dominateur.

Il se releva et alla chercher sa cravate qui traînait par terre près de son bureau et des lambeaux de sa chemise. _Bon sang, une pure soie de chez Prada...quel petit con mal élevé. Mais c'est toi qui l'a élevée Kinney. _Brian eût un sourire.

Il se tourna et revint vers Justin.

Il se mit à genoux et entoura les poignets de Justin avec la cravate et fit un nœud serré. Il mit ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Je jure par l'enfer que si tu bouges tu vas vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure.

-A tes ordres, mon vieux, susurra Justin totalement provocant.

Brian inspira. Il l'embrassa et commença par lui mordre les lèvres. _Dieu que ce petit con pouvait être sexy. _

Il descendit le long de sa gorge et lui placarda un suçon digne des années 80. Justin faillit faire ''aie''

mais il refusa de lui faire cette joie. Brian descendit sur son torse et mordilla ses tétons. Justin sursauta.

Il descendit encore et fit le tour de son nombril avec sa langue. Justin ferma les yeux. Il savait y faire. Il tira d'un coup sec sur son pantalon et l'allongea totalement sur le canapé en cuir. Il descendit encore sa bouche et embrassa son aine. Justin frissonna sous sa bouche. Il se contracta alors que Brian le prit totalement dans sa bouche.

Justin agrippa l'accoudoir. Le cuir crissa sous ses doigts et lui fit vriller les tympans. Brian n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour faire exploser son jeune mari.

Il se redressa en souriant, c'était presque trop facile. Il défit son pantalon de costume et retira ses chaussettes. Il mit Justin sur le ventre et l'attira à lui. Il embrassa son cou et l'embrassa sur sa bouche en suivant, la main dans ses cheveux. Il entra. Justin eut une grande inspiration la bouche ouverte. Il frissonna dans ses bras. Il aimait tellement cet homme que son squelette aurait pu exploser.

Brian commença à bouger lentement en fermant les yeux. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches pour le sentir plus près de lui. La respiration de Justin devint plus rapide et saccadée à mesure que Brian accélérait. C'était tellement intense que Brian faillit venir à l'instant mais il voulait attendre Justin et lui laisser le temps de venir à son tour.

Ils n'étaient plus que peaux, souffles et rythmes cardiaques. La sueur coulait le long du dos de Justin. Les yeux fermés il n'en pouvait plus. Après un dernier mouvement il éclata et s'éparpilla tout autour d'eux. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Brian le suivit de près. Les yeux clos il se coucha sur lui le souffle coupé. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa nuque. Il aurait tué n'importe quelle personne qui lui aurait pris cet homme là. Il tendit le bras et dénoua la cravate. Justin se mit sur le côté et embrassa cette bouche qui le rendait fou en passant sa jambe par dessus sa hanche.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Regarder la vérité en face

De l'autre côté de la frontière américaine du nord en plein Canada c'était un autre drame qui n'allait pas tarder à se jouer.

Non seulement Lindsay n'avait pas arrêté de voir son collègue de la fac le beau blond Rick, artiste et maître de conférence à l'université de Toronto. Enfin _beau_ pour les femmes qui aimaient ce genre d'être humain.

Mais en plus, ce dernier ne faisait rien pour la dissuader même s'il comprenait sa situation complexe avec sa femme et leurs deux enfants. Mais il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'était pas tombé éperdument amoureux de cette femme. Il voulait tant que Dieu voudrait bien leur accorder car il savait que tout ou tard elle retournerait à son mariage. Il savait que dans ce genre de liaison personne ne divorçait jamais.

Leur liaison avait commencée sur le tapis du bureau de Rick et s'était poursuivie dans différents endroits de la ville. C'était un miracle que personne ne les aient reconnus ou qu'ils n'aient croisé son épouse. Parfois Rick culpabilisait et se disait qu'il fallait mettre un terme à tout ceci et la laisser partir mais pourquoi continuait-elle également ? Ils parlaient rarement de ce sujet se mentant et se voilant la face mais en sachant secrètement que tôt ou tard tout ceci devrait cesser.

Lindsay culpabilisait bien sûr mais pourtant jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus vivante que dans les bras de Rick ces derniers mois. Elle n'avait plus la sensation d'être exclue de sa vie mais au contraire elle s'en sentait actrice aussi problématique que pouvait être la situation.

Bien sûr qu'elle pensait à Mélanie, leurs enfants et tout ce qu'elle était probablement entrain de détruire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter à chaque fois elle se disait que c'était la dernière et à chaque fois elle y revenais toujours. Pouvait-on être amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps ? Alors qu'on était mariée depuis plus de dix ans ? Qu'est ce qui avait à ce point merdé ?

A son bureau, Lindsay lâcha son stylo et se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle soupira. Comment se sortir de cette situation en essayant d'éviter de faire le moins de mal possible. Elle ne pouvait appeler personne. Elle l'aurait bien fait avec Brian, mais vu les relations tendues qu'ils entretenaient ces derniers temps à cause de Gus, aurait été mal venu. Elle était perdue.

De son côté Mélanie subissait.

Elle dormait très mal et se levait tous les jours avec un mal de ventre insupportable. Elle sentait que toute sa vie était entrain de lui échapper. Elle se sentait surtout impuissante. Que pouvait-elle faire ? On ne pouvais retenir quelqu'un contre sa volonté et encore moins dans un mariage qui semblait s'effriter de jour en jour.

Elles avaient quitté Pittsburgh pour trouver une vie meilleure et protéger leurs enfants et au final c'était pire. Mélanie était malheureuse et son mariage était un désastre. Sa mère aurait bien ri. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Tout quitter ? Mais ses enfants ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Si elle partait où irait-elle ?

Elle savait en tant qu'avocate que tout quitter pourrait être très dangereux pour elle mais surtout pour ces enfants. Pour J-R elle s'inquiétait moins elle pourrait toujours la voir et même obtenir sa garde tout en laissant tout le loisir possible à Lindsay de la voir. Elle n'avait pas à punir ses enfants de ce que son épouse faisait elle avait vu trop de famille déchirées et d'enfants malheureux pour n'oser ne serais-ce qu'y songer. Mais en revanche pour Gus la tâche allait plus ardue. Même si elle avait les droits parentaux grâce à Gus après ce qu'il c'était passé chez Brian et Justin elle n'osait songer à ce que pourrait faire Lindsay vis à vis d'elle par rapport à Gus.

Vu son attitude et la façon dont elle était entrain de détruire leur mariage Mélanie avait malheureusement perdu toute confiance en son épouse et la situation l'inquiétait vis à vis de son fils. Elle savait pourtant que cette situation n'allait pas pouvoir durer éternellement.

A leur rencontre Mélanie était immédiatement tombé sous son charme. Grande, blonde, mince et ces yeux noirs qui vous transperçait. Une merveille. Le temps s'était arrêté au milieu decette pièce pleine à craquer de monde. Et pourtant...pourtant à l'époque Lindsay sortait avec des hommes et elle sortait avec l'un d'entre eux au moment de leur rencontre.

Mélanie avait cru toutes ces années que cette ancienne sexualité ne serais jamais revenue sur le tapis. Et elle était revenu par deux fois, trois si on comptait l'imbécile de français sans papiers avec lequel Lindsay avait failli se marier. Et hormis le français c'était à chaque fois : un homme et un artiste. Mélanie n'avait qu'à se greffer un pénis et se convertir à l'art. Elle éclata de rire. C'était pathétique jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour sauver son mariage déjà à terre ?

Elle appela son assistante et annula les rendez-vous du reste de sa journée. Il était temps qu'elle se confronte à son épouse.

Lindsay rentra chez elle la gorge nouée. Cette après-midi elle avait encore fauté entre deux cours. Il était temps que cela cesse. Elle avait prévenu Rick, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Mélanie était assise à la table de la salle à manger quand Lindsay rentra. Elle retira sa veste et posa son sac. Et comme d'habitude elle embrassa rapidement Mélanie et fila sous la douche ne remarquant toujours pas que ces derniers mois son épouse avait depuis longtemps remarqué l'eau de toilette masculine bon marché qui recouvrait la peau de sa femme presque chaque soir.

Mélanie avait prévu son coup et couché les enfants tôt ce soir-là. Elle attendit patiemment que Lindsay finisse sa douche, et redescende en peignoir les cheveux noués dans une serviette.

-Tu as déjà mangé ? Demanda Lindsay.

-Oui.

-Tu as couché les enfants tôt, tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

-Lindsay assied-toi s'il te plaît.

-Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, tu es malade ? Répondit la blonde en s'asseyant face à elle.

Mélanie cherchait le moyen de commencer la conversation.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse...s'inquiéta Lindsay.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda Mélanie en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot elle préféra être directe.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Mais je...je comprend pas...de quoi tu parles ? Répondit Lindsay qui sentit le sang quitter son visage.

-Je sais tout Linds, tout. Depuis des mois, depuis le premier soir je crois, s'exprima Mélanie dans un demi rire. C'est ton collègue n'est ce pas ? Ce blond là...comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Tu parles de Rick ?

-Ah oui le beau Rick...

-Mais il ne se passe rien entre nous, je te promet Mél !

-Ne me mens pas Linds, surtout ne me mens pas. Tu n'as jamais su mentir, pas en 10 ans de mariage, alors ça ne vas pas commencer maintenant.

-Mél, attends, s'il te plaît c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, s'écria Lindsay qui commençait à paniquer.

-Est ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Je...mais non...mais pourquoi tu...

Une grimace contracta le visage de Mélanie elle était tombée amoureuse de ce type. Après 10 ans de mariage, les enfants, les liaisons et les séparations Mélanie n'en pouvait plus c'était une fois de trop. Elle soupira.

Lindsay se précipita à genoux devant elle, en lui prenant les mains.

-Écoute Mél d'accord je l'avoue j'ai déconné. Je suis désolée, vraiment je t'assure. Je ferais tout pour me racheter, s'il te plaît pardonne moi ma chérie. Je t'assure ça va s'arranger, s'écria précipitamment Lindsay qui sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement. Mais je te jure que je ne l'aime pas, c'était un moment d'égarement, ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promet, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Mélanie !

-Tout ce que je veux vraiment ? Même renoncer aux sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui ?

-Mais je...je ne...je ne l'aime pas, répondit Lindsay du bout des lèvres en baissant les yeux, j'ai fait une bêtise Mélanie, je vais réparer ça, je te le promet.

-Tu ne pourras rien réparer Lindsay parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à réparer. Ça fait des mois, peut être même des années qu'il n'y a plus rien à réparer. Tout est fini...

-Lindsay, non je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça, tu vas voir tout vas s'arranger !

-Arrête s'il te plaît, répondit Mélanie en prenant le visage de sa femme dans ses mains, je veux divorcer.

-Mél non ! Répondit avec force Lindsay en se relevant, on ne fera pas ça, ça va s'arranger ! Je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus, je ferais tout pour ça, je t'aime !

-Bien sûr que tu m'aimes et moi aussi je t'aime...

-Alors quoi ?!

-Je t'aime mais ça ne suffit plus. En tant qu'artiste tu connais ces histoires d'amour qui s'arrête pour pleins de raisons mais aussi et surtout parce que l'amour que se porte les deux personnes justement ne suffit plus.

-Mél s'il te plaît, supplia Lindsay des larmes au bord des yeux.

-Je vais me coucher Lindsay je suis épuisée. Ma décision est prise et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

Lindsay s'assit lourdement sur la chaise la tête bourdonnante.

Mélanie s'approcha d'elle.

-Sache que je t'ai aimé très fort, dit-elle presque dans un murmure en lui embrassant le front.

Alors que Mélanie remontait les marches pour se rendre à la chambre d'ami elle entendit son épouse éclater en sanglots. Son cœur se serra mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait désormais la consoler.

Parfois les plans de vie que l'on s'était fixés s'effondrent, comme ça. Et il faut alors tout réapprendre mais malgré tout continuer à vivre et avancer. Avancer et ne pas se retourner.


	3. Chapitre 3 : On se battra ensemble

Jennifer ex-épouse Taylor avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. A certes plus de 50 ans mais à son sens il n'y avait pas d'âge pour être heureux.

Elle avait deux magnifiques enfants nés d'un mariage au départ heureux même s'il ne s'était pas terminé sous les meilleurs hospices. Deux magnifiques enfants d'ailleurs qui avaient fait de brillantes études, qui étaient heureux et même pour l'un deux marié et pourquoi pas peut-être un jour un petit enfant même si Gus comptait comme tel. Un gendre certes un peu spécial mais qui faisait toute sa particularité et surtout qui rendait son fils heureux comme jamais. De bons amis et de très bonnes amies. Un travail qui lui plaisait énormément même après plusieurs années.

En enfin, et ce qui n'était pas des moindres, depuis quelques années un homme attentionné et aimant qui la soutenait chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Plus jeune, mais quelle importance ? Quand on aime on ne compte pas et surtout pas la différence d'âge.

Avec ce si beau tableau et cette vie indépendante qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à obtenir elle ne comprenais donc pas bien pourquoi ce médecin était entrain de lui annoncer ce qu'il lui annonçait dans son cabinet.

-Mme Taylor...

-Jennifer s'il vous plaît, je suis divorcée.

-Oui, donc Jennifer nous avons donc décelé une masse au niveau de votre sein gauche. Il est donc important de faire sans plus attendre une biopsie afin de savoir à quoi nous avons à faire.

-Je comprend...

-Je ne veux pas vous alarmer. Cela peut-être tout à fait bénin mais nous devons savoir de quoi il retourne.

-Je suis une femme rationnelle Docteur et je connais les risques de cancer du sein passé un certain âge.

-Jennifer c'est peut-être un simple kyste. Auquel cas il faudra le faire retirer mais ce sera bénin. Il n'est pas bon de s'alarmer avant de savoir quoi que ce soit. Tout d'abord je vais réaliser une petite intervention sous anesthésie locale aujourd'hui afin de procéder à la biopsie. Nous aurons les résultats dans une semaine et à ce moment là nous seront fixés. Nous allons d'ores et déjà prendre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour que je puisse vous communiquer vos résultats. Est ce que vous comprenez ce que je viens de vous dire ?

-Oui Docteur.

-Très bien. Comme pour toute intervention chirurgicale même si celle ci va être petite et très localisée il faudrait que vous me signez ce formulaire de consentement qui stipule que vous acceptez l'intervention de manière éclairée et que vous avez compris les risques potentiels encourus, s'exprima le médecin en lui tendant plusieurs feuilles.

Après leur conversation Jennifer se dévêtit, enfila une blouse chirurgicale, s'installa sur la table et souleva son bras pour laisser le médecin faire son travail.

Elle fixa le plafond les 20 minutes que durèrent l'intervention, sans rien dire. Elle s'inquiétait des résultats mais si quelque chose était là alors ce serait là et elle ne pourrait rien y faire à part se soigner. Elle se demanda cependant comment annoncer ça à Tucker. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se rendait compte de la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre eux. Comment imposer à un homme si jeune, si gentil et présent une femme de son âge potentiellement malade ? Elle soupira.

Et sa carrière ? Comment réussirait-elle à assurer les deux de front ? C'est à cet instant qu'elle fût d'autant plus heureuse de savoir son fils marié et installé et sa fille quasiment indépendante. Ils avaient leur vie désormais et cela la rassura. Elle savait aussi que Brian veillerait toujours sur Justin et même sur Mollie si cela devait arriver. Elle soupira.

-Et voilà Jennifer j'ai terminé. Vous ne devriez même pas avoir de cicatrice. Et arrêtez de réfléchir, lui dit le médecin en voyant le pli qui barrait son front. Une masse ne veut pas dire tumeur d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je vous laisse vous rhabiller et voir avec ma secrétaire pour le rendez-vous.

Le rendez-vous pris Jennifer rentra chez elle à pied. Trois kilomètres. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses enfants mais elle devrait en parler à Tucker de toute façon il allait comprendre à sa tête tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle en était à ce stade de la réflexion quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Ma chère belle-mère mais que faites vous à pied seule si loin de chez vous ?

Jennifer aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes et un sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer s'étala sur son visage.

-Bonjour Brian. Eh bien voyez-vous je rentre chez moi.

-A pied ? Mais vous êtes à 3 bornes, s'écria Brian.

-Je suis vieille mais quand même je peux encore mettre un pied devant l'autre sur trois kilomètres, répondit-elle en riant.

-Allez montez, je vous ramène. Si Justin apprend que je vous ai croisé et que je vous ai laissée sur le bord de la route il va me tuer, s'écria Brian en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Jennifer monta sans répliquer. Brian était de ces hommes auxquels on pouvait difficilement dire non.

Elle ne dit rien une fois monté dans la corvette. Brian s'étonna de ce silence Jennifer était de ces femmes difficilement impressionnable et en sa présence elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

-Vous êtes sûre que tout vas bien ?

-Oui Brian. Oui.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil. Si elle n'était pas impressionnable elle était en revanche comme son fils

très mauvaise pour mentir. Il allait lui faire part de cette réflexion quand elle se mit à parler.

-J'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour votre agence à New-York. Il faudra que l'on se rende sur place assez rapidement pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis. Vous avez des disponibilités dans les semaines qui arrivent ?

-Pour vous toujours, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

-Je sais, dit-elle presque en riant. Il y en a un en particulier qui vous plairait je pense, c'est en plein Manhattan et l'appartement se vend avec les locaux, c'est un bien d'exception qui partira très vite je pense il faudra se positionner rapidement.

-Très bien. Je vous donnerai mes disponibilités avant demain soir et envoyez moi tout ce que vous avez si vous voulez que je fasse un premier tri.

-D'accord.

Brian arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Jennifer toujours perturbé par son comportement étrange.

-Merci Brian. Vous devriez venir dîner avec mon fils un de ces jours si ça ne fait pas trop hétérosexuel à votre goût, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Bien sur que non, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, merci pour l'invitation j'en parlerai à Justin. Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que tout vas bien ?

-Oui Brian merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Veillez bien sur mon fils, dit-elle finalement en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la portière.

Brian repartit au bureau songeur.

Jennifer rentra chez elle, et ce n'est que dans le silence de sa maison que son cœur commença à se calmer. Elle était chez elle, en sécurité.

Quand Tucker rentra ce soir-là elle n'avait pas bougé de la table de la cuisine et s'était servi un grand verre de Chardonnay.

-Salut ma puce, ça va ? T'as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Tucker en enlevant sa veste et en venant lui faire un bisous sur le haut du crâne.

-Tuck est ce que tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.

-Tout vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le verre de Chardonnay.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète d'accord ?

-C'est généralement quand on nous demande de ne pas s'inquiéter au début d'une conversation qu'on s'inquiète inévitablement, répondit-il dans un sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Jennifer prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle aimait cet homme. C'était indéniable et sans doute plus que de raison.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jen ? Demanda Tucker, en lui posant la main sur la joue, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-J'étais chez le médecin cette après-midi. Ils ont trouvé une masse sous mon sein gauche.

-Quoi ? Articula difficilement Tucker en perdant toute trace de sourire.

-J'ai fait une biopsie et j'aurais les résultats la semaine prochaine. Le médecin à dit de ne pas s'inquiéter tant qu'on avait pas les résultats car ça pourrait être un simple kyste. Mais je...comment dire...tu es si jeune...je ne veux pas...je ne peux pas t'imposer tout ça.

-Quoi ? Répondit Tucker en retirant sa main. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Si on te dépiste un cancer du sein tu veux me quitter ? Tu crois que ça va me faire fuir ?

-Tuck je t'aime tu sais bien mais tu es si jeune et si je suis vraiment malade tu ne préfère pas trouver une femme de ton âge ?

-Tu es folle ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'on à plus de 20 ans d'écart ? Tu crois que je vais accepter alors que peut-être et encore tu n'es pas même sûre tu es peut-être malade ? Il n'en est pas question !

-Tucker s'il te plaît...

-Jennifer je t'aime et il est hors de question qu'on se quitte pour une histoire de kyste, de cancer ou même d'âge. Je me fiche d'avoir une femme de mon âge ce que je veux c'est toi, malade ou en bonne santé ! Il n'y a que toi Jennifer et il est hors de question que je te laisse me quitter pour une masse !

Jennifer était touchée par cette déclaration. Elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur cet homme.

-On fera ça ensemble, que ce soit un cancer ou bénin, ma puce. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Tucker ferma les yeux en la prenant dans ses bras. Il avait peur de perdre cette femme qu'il aimait comme un fou. Cette histoire d'amour totalement folle qui lui était tombé dessus était aujourd'hui son plus grand bonheur et sa plus grande fierté. _Qu'on ne lui enlève pas cette femme, tout mais pas ça..._

Il la serra contre lui.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un américain à Paris I

En passant la douane à l'aéroport ce jour là Justin était totalement surexcité.

Paris ! Ils allaient à Paris.

Il rêvait d'effectuer un tel voyage depuis qu'il avait vu les œuvres exposés au Louvre dans un documentaire à la TV tout gamin. C'est d'ailleurs en partie ce reportage qui lui avait donné l'envie de devenir artiste. Ils ne resteraient que quatre jours mais il avait envie de tout faire. Les musées, la basilique du sacré cœur, les champs Élysées, la tour Eiffel, les vieux quartiers parisiens où des peintres, des artistes, des écrivains en avaient foulé les pavés. Il voulait s'imprégner de cette ville, sa gastronomie, ses habitants. Il voulait s'imprégner de tout cela et le graver dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il avait la sensation de vivre un moment de sa vie très important. D'autant plus qu'il le vivait avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Daphné et Anne qu'il partait en week-end prolongé à Paris elles avaient été surexcitées. Anne l'avait assommée d'un millier de recommandations des lieux à visiter de la capitale de son pays de cœur et d'origine. Justin savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tout voir mais il voulait en faire le maximum possible quitte à ne pas dormir pendant 4 jours.

Il s'était acheté un guide de la ville qu'il avait quasiment appris par cœur depuis l'annonce de Brian, il avait même essayé d'apprendre quelques mots de français mais malheureusement cela avait été un lamentable échec. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette langue était d'une complexité affolante.

A côté de Justin, Brian s'amusait de le voir aussi énervé. C'était dans ces moments-là que Brian se rendait compte à quel point il était encore si jeune. Ce week-end bien qu'il l'avait préparé avec soin allait tout simplement être infernal. Dans le bon sens mais Brian savait pertinemment que Justin voudrait tout faire et qu'ils n'auraient que peu de temps pour se reposer. L'état de quasi transe dans lequel était son jeune amant l'excitait quelque peu et les quelques 8h de vol qui les séparaient de Paris allaient lui sembler bien longues. Mais peut être arriverait-il à le coincer quelque part dans un coin de l'avion. D'où la nécessité de prendre du travail. Nécessité également pour continuer à faire croire à Justin que la seule raison de ce déplacement à Paris était un rendez-vous professionnel. Brian sourit.

Ce retour à Paris pour Brian, car c'était bien un retour, était aussi très particulier et empli de souvenirs. A par lui et une autre personne, personne ne connaissait cette partie de sa vie. Il avait envie de le partager avec Justin car cette partie de sa vie dissimulée était tout aussi particulière que la relation qu'il vivait avec ce dernier. Et d'un autre côté il était un peu tendu de parler de cette partie de sa vie qu'il avait si bien réussi à dissimuler que même Mickaël n'en avait pas soupçonné l'existence alors il s'inquiétait de voir la réaction de Justin. Après tout ce dernier s'était toujours confié à lui et Brian savait quasiment tout de la vie de Justin alors que le jeune peintre ne savait quasiment rien de la vie de son mari. Brian s'interrogeait. Est ce que Justin lui en voudrait de n'avoir jamais rien su ? Lui en voudrait-il de lui avoir volontairement caché la vérité ? La dernière fois que Brian lui avait caché quelque chose ça avait faillit lui coûter son mariage. De la sueur coula dans son dos. Est ce que cette fois-ci Brian n'avait pas poussé le bouchon trop loin ? En plus tout ça pour ne pas dire à Justin que ce week-end à Paris le week-end de leur anniversaire de mariage était justement pour le dit anniversaire.

-Brian tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda Brian en revenant dans la réalité.

-Ça va ? T'as les joues rouges et tu transpires, tu es sûre que ça va ? S'écria Justin en s'approchant de son compagnon.

-Oui ça va, c'est juste tes fesses dans ce jean qui m'excite avec 8h de vol en prévision.

-Ah oui ? Répondit Justin avec un sourire en coin.

Ils passèrent la douane et déposèrent leurs bagages. Arrivés dans le coin des boutiques de l'aéroport Justin attrapa la main de Brian et l'entraîna vers les toilettes. Et de l'avis de Brian il reçut la pipe du siècle.

-Voilà de quoi renforcer tes convictions, fit Justin en se relevant avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Mmh...

Assis dans l'avion Brian sortit son travail et s'y plongea pour éviter de ramener Justin immédiatement dans les toilettes de l'avion. Justin se plongea dans la vision que lui offrait le hublot à côté de sa place. Brian avait prit des places business. Trois Justin auraient pu tenir dans le siège dans lequel il était assis.

Justin se sentait tellement bien auprès de cet homme. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis leur rencontre une nuit à Pittsburgh. Justin glissa sa main dans la sienne il avait besoin de contact.

Lorsque les premières lumières de Paris apparurent aux yeux de Justin alors que l'avion entamait sa descente il n'aurait pas pu être plus excité.

Ils atterrirent à Paris Charles de Gaulle et récupérèrent leurs bagages. Une voiture privée les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport.

-Eh bien, tu as fais les choses en grand, s'écria Justin.

-Pour toi, toujours, répondit Brian avec un clin d'œil.

Brian avait réservé dans un grand palace Parisien, en plein XVIe arrondissement. _« Le Shangri-La Hôtel ». _

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel Justin retint son souffle c'était le comble du luxe. De grands murs blancs moulurés du sol au plafond, des grandes dalles de marbres claires et foncées aux motifs géométriques tapissaient le sol, un énorme lustre recouvert de cristaux certainement en diamants pendait du plafond, des boiseries d'acajou décorait cette immense pièce qui servait d'entrée. Justin se sentit tout à coup tout petit dans ce faste et ce luxe qui débordait. Brian semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise et habitué à ce genre d'endroit.

Ils s'approchèrent de la réception, où une femme jeune et blonde les cheveux tirés en chignon parfait en tailleur noir et blanc Chanel les attendait.

_-Bonsoir, bienvenue à l'Hôtel Shangri-La puis-je vous aider ?_

_-Nous avons réservé la suite Shangri-La au nom de Kinney._

_-Bien monsieur, répondit la jeune femme en pianotant sur un clavier. _

Justin fût interloqué. Depuis quand Brian parlait le français de manière aussi fluide et aussi distincte. Il savait qu'il connaissait quelques mots mais pas qu'il parlait cette langue comme si elle avait été sa deuxième langue maternelle. De leur conversation il ne comprit que le nom de l'hôtel et le nom de famille de Brian. Qu'est ce qu'il mijotait ?

_-Bien Monsieur Kinney, j'aurais besoin de votre carte de crédit ainsi que de vos passeports. Nous pouvons d'ailleurs conserver vos papiers d'identité au sein du coffre de l'hôtel si vous le souhaitez. _

_-Merci mais nous les garderons avec nous, répondit Brian en tendant une carte de crédit Black Platinium._

_-Très vos pass pour entrer à la fois dans l'hôtel après la fermeture des portes qui se fait à 23h et dans votre suite. Au nom de toute l'équipe du Shangri-La nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour parmi nous. Un chasseur va venir prendre vos bagages et vous conduire à votre suite. _

Pour Justin le français était une très belle langue à entendre même s'il n'y comprenait rien. En revanche il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Brian ne lui avait rien dit sur cette langue qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu parlais aussi bien le français, lui demanda d'ailleurs Justin alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

-Le mystère Sunshine, le mystère. Il faut toujours entretenir le mystère. Ça te fait peur de ne pas tout savoir sur moi ? Demanda Brian en se penchant sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, tant que tu ne me caches pas secrètement que tu as tué quelqu'un ou que tu étais marié à une femme avant et que tu lui as fait 15 enfants rien ne devrais me poser de problème, répondit Justin en répondant à son baiser.

Brian éclata de rire. _Il à l'air d'un loup quand il rit comme ça_, songea Justin avec un sourire. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Le chasseur ouvrit deux portes au dernier étage de l'hôtel.

_-Bienvenue dans la suite Shangri-La Monsieur Kinney._

Justin en eût le souffle coupé. Une immense suite de 200m2 s'étalait devant eux. Une suite d'un luxe presque effrayant. Une immense moquette claire s'étalait au sol, des meubles raffinés et ultra design, un éclairage intime, des canapés rembourrés qui appelait les clients à s'y lover, une grande porte sur la gauche donnait sur une chambre immense dans des couleurs crème et argent avec un lit XXL trônant au milieu sublimé par une tête de lit en cuir capitonné. Une autre porte menait à la salle de bain de luxe, en marbre, porcelaine et meubles clairs en pur chêne, une immense douche avec un ciel de pluie qui devait faire la taille du loft, un double vasque et un miroir immense. Dans un coin jacuzzi privé trônait. Justin était subjugué. Mais le clou du spectacle arriva lorsque le chasseur ouvrit les immenses rideaux qui cachait un lot impressionnant de baies vitrées ultra moderne et qui ouvrait sur une immense terrasse de 100m2 en verre et fer forgé. En voyant la vue Justin faillit avoir un AVC. Devant lui s'étalait tout Paris mais surtout la tour Eiffel, énorme et scintillante. L'hôtel et la suite donnaient directement sur la grande dame de fer.

Justin était subjugué. Comment une telle chose pouvait exister ? Brian donna un pourboire au serveur.

_-Merci monsieur Kinney. Le dîner sera servit dans votre suite sur la terrasse dans une heure. Le repas est préparé par le chef étoilé Alain Ducasse._

Le chasseur ferma les portes derrière lui et les laissa seuls.

Justin n'avait pas bougé. Il était totalement figé par la vue qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

-Alors Sunshine ? Demanda Brian en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et collant son torse à son dos.

-Brian...combien à coûté tout ce luxe ? Demanda Justin tremblant.

-Une certaine somme.

-Brian...

-Maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisses gérer, répondit Brian en le tournant vers lui et l'arrachant à la vue somptueuse de Paris. Viens on va se doucher, dit-il en le prenant par la main.

-Brian qu'est ce que tu me cache ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien. Allez viens tu sens l'avion. Je dois te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un américain à Paris II

-Anna...t'es pas sérieuse ? Fit Justin dans son palace parisien devant une table immense recouverte d'un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

Pour une fois il s'était levé le premier. C'était certes son cellulaire qui l'avait réveillé d'un sommeil réparateur après une nuit intense de sexe à la française. Son corps était tout fourbu de cette sensation que seul Brian était capable de lui prodiguer.

-_Allez quoi Michel-Ange c'est Daphné! Ta meilleure amie ! On doit faire ça pour elle, on va être ses témoins quand même, je suis sûre que ça peut-être drôle._

-Anna je sais même pas danser.

_-Mais on s'entraînera, on sera pas que tous les deux et puis t'es gay non ? Et depuis quand tu sais pas danser Michel-Ange ?_

_-_Se trémousser au Babylon c'est une chose mais là ta choré c'est pas pareil. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que je sois gay ?

_-Michel-Ange, Michel-Ange s'il te plaît...allez on va s'amuser, m'oblige pas à te supplier Justin..._

-Je vais y réfléchir Anna, mais maintenant...répondit Justin en voyant son amant passer entièrement nu devant lui, tu veux bien me foutre la paix et me laisser profiter de mon week-end prolongé, je suis à Paris !

_-Ça va c'est bon c'est pas parce que ton dieu grec de mari est à poil devant toi que t'es obligé d'être grossier. Et réfléchis sérieusement à mon idée !_

Justin éclata de rire en raccrochant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça Sunshine ? Lui demanda Brian en venant s'asseoir à table après avoir passé un marcel et un caleçon.

Justin poussa un petit soupir...il aurait très bien pu prendre son petit déjeuner tout nu.

Brian se servit un grand café qu'il porta à ses lèvres sans quitter Justin des yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait vu nu et n'attendais qu'une chose que ce dernier lui demande d'enlever à nouveau ses vêtements. Justin n'était pas dupe il connaissait tous ses petits jeux par cœur. Il décida de la faire marronner un peu plus longtemps.

-C'est rien, c'est Anne qui veut faire un truc complètement débile pour le mariage de Daph.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Brian en venant chercher une orange en passant bien ses fesses devant le nez de Justin.

-Oui. Elle à dit qu'on étaient ses témoins et blablabla, elle dit que ça va être drôle, soupira Justin, moi je crois surtout qu'on vas se taper la honte ouais.

Justin ne se priva pas de regarder ses fesses longuement, parfaitement au courant de ce qui était entrain de se tramer. Brian mangeait très lentement son orange le regard brûlant.

-Bon tu es prêt ? On va visiter Paris ? S'écria Justin avec un large sourire.

Brian haussa un sourcil.

-Ok, je vais prendre une douche et on y va.

Brian alluma le ciel de pluie dans la douche. Cette douche était une vraie merveille. Il se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas installer un tel système dans le loft une fois les travaux de rénovation commencés.

Il en était à ce stade de la réflexion quand il sentit une main caresser sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

-Tu crois que je te connais pas Kinney ? Que je connais pas tous tes petits jeux pervers ? Murmura Justin d'une voix chaude et veloutée.

Brian voulut se retourner mais le blond l'en empêcha. Il lui plaqua les mains contre la paroi de la douche. Justin commença par embrasser sa nuque, ses bras, ses épaules. Il descendit sur ses omoplates lentement et poursuivit sa route le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Brian les yeux fermés frissonna. Il avait l'art et la manière, c'était indéniable.

Justin le fit lentement se retourner en prenant ses hanches par les mains. Il embrassa sa nuque puis ses lèvres tout doucement. Brian se décolla et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il approcha son visage du sien et prit ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa plus profondément. Avec amour. Le petit jeu érotique était devenu plus profond. Brian avait besoin de plus, il voulait le sentir contre lui, tout entier. Dans cette ville, loin de tout et tous et qui signifiait tant pour lui, il en voulait plus.

Il se colla à lui en passant la main autour de sa taille en prenant son menton dans son autre main.

Il coupa l'eau. Justin enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et Brian le souleva doucement. Ils oscillèrent jusqu'au living. Brian allongea son mari sur la moquette blanche et molletonnée hors de prix.

Justin n'avait plus assez de deux mains pour découvrir ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il désirait tant. Ses mains parcourait ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes. Sa langue explorait sa bouche avec délectation. Ils n'étaient plus que respirations.

Cet homme rendait fou Brian, il le savait. Il s'installa doucement en Justin. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration quand il commença à bouger et se serra davantage contre lui. Dans ces moments là c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux et que le monde disparaissait totalement. Justin sentit l'électricité traverser son corps et ses joues s'enflammer.

Une légère brise fit voler les voilages de la pièce à vivre alors que deux hommes s'y aimaient et y faisaient l'amour.

Cette après-midi là Brian et Justin louèrent les célèbres vélib parisiens et firent le tour de la ville.

Les vieux quartiers parisiens, Notre Dame de Paris, le sacré cœur et sa superbe colline qui surplombait tout Paris, le jardin des tuileries.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux heures au Louvre. Brian n'aurait pu y couper. Justin fût subjuguer. La place du Louvre en elle-même avec sa pyramide était une pure merveille. Le bâtiment était extraordinaire. Et quand ils entrèrent Justin admira les pièces exposées. Il en aurait pleuré tellement ces pièces étaient des bijoux de trésor. Les collections du Louvre faisaient parties des collections les plus uniques au monde. Justin savait la chance qu'il avait en cet instant. Il était tout à son étude et son admiration. Il n'avait même pas envie de prendre des photos. Brian eût tout le loisir de pouvoir l'observer.

Il fronçait les sourcils comme lorsqu'il travaillait. Il était fait pour ça et cela aurait sauté aux yeux de n'importe quel aveugle. Si Brian le connaissait par cœur c'était cependant là un monde auquel il n'avait pas accès. Non pas que Justin le lui refusait mais il était tellement en symbiose avec cet art que Brian n'avait jamais voulu y interférer. Les œuvres provoquaient tout un tas d'émotion sur son visage et c'était presque plus intéressant à regarder que Mona-Lisa.

Justin aima Mona-Lisa mais il l'avait imaginé plus grand. Boucher, Bril, Delaroche,Poussin, Holbein il traversait les époques. _L'eva prima pandora _de Cousin était une pure merveille cette façon de peindre le nu aurait donné les larmes aux yeux à Justin tant la beauté y était gravée avec que perfection. Les toiles de Delacroix étaient tellement fines, délicates et précieuses. Justin était subjugué par tant de merveilles. La vierge aux rochers de De Vinci, les boucles des femmes de Boticelli. Justin tenta de graver tout ce qui lui était possible dans la rétine de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Après le Louvre Brian emmena Justin boire un café à la tour Eiffel. Une vue panoramique à 360° à couper le souffle. Le rêve de tous les américains qui n'avaient jamais visité Paris. Justin se rappellerait éternellement de cette journée et de cet homme à ses côtés. Il prit un selfie d'eux dans un coin de la rambarde du deuxième étage de la grande dame le bras de Brian autour du cou de Justin.

Ce soir-là Brian emmena Justin dans un lieu tout à fait inconnu. Il était temps.

Dans une petite rue parisienne, une petite trappe surplombée d'une arche en vieille brique descendait dans le sol.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Un donjon SM ? S'écria Justin en rigolant.

-Allez fais moi confiance.

-Je te fais toujours confiance Brian.

Brian lui prit la main et descendit les quelques marches.

Ils se trouvèrent face à une petite entrée avec un petit meuble d'accueil, un fauteuil en velours rouge rembourré. Un grand homme baraqué et black se tenait à la porte. Une vraie armoire à glace, on aurait dit le videur du Babylon. Justin sourit. Ces mecs étaient les plus baraqués mais Justin savait de son expérience que c'était généralement eux les mecs les plus gentils.

En les voyant arriver son visage se descendit et il fondit sur Brian.

Ils parlèrent rapidement en français mais avaient l'air de bien se connaître. La mâchoire de Justin faillit se décrocher quand ils finirent par se donner une accolade. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ? D'où se connaissaient-ils ? C'était une back-room ou quoi ?

Brian lui reprit la main et ils entrèrent. Justin s'attendait à voir une orgie mais il fût désarçonné.

Ils arrivèrent dans une cave de jazz aux lumières tamisées. Des petites tables rondes noires avec des petits fauteuils en cuirs noirs. Des petites lumières rouges mettait une ambiance particulière. La salle ovale était basse de plafond et un parquet sombre la recouvrait. Deux petites marches menaient au reste de la salle. Au fond la pièce une petite estrade soutenait un groupe de jazz dont le leader jouait de la trompette à la perfection, on aurait dit Miles Davis et lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il portait une veste de costume noire et un chapeau panama de la même couleur.

Justin et Brian s'installèrent dans une alcôve en bois entourée de banquette rouge en cuir.

-Brian c'est quoi cet endroit ? Qui était cet homme à l'entrée ?

-Tu bois quoi ? Demanda le brun qui était entrain de mettre son cœur sur la table, après ça Justin pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et Brian prenait donc le risque de souffrir un jour. Il n'allait pas tarder à faire sauter un de ses derniers verrous.

-Brian...fit Justin en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Mais ils furent interrompus par le jazz-man qui parlait avec un bel accent chaud de la Louisiane.

-_Brian Kinney par merlin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici espèce de crapule d'américain ?!_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un américain à Paris III

Justin n'avait pas compris un traître mot mais il paraissait sincèrement heureux de voir Brian.

-_Mais qui est-ce ? Dit-il en montrant Justin._

_-C'est Justin, répondit calmement Brian. _Le brun savait que son blond était troublé et dans l'incompréhension totale. _Il ne parle pas français Joe._

-Excusez-moi, repris le jazz man vers Justin, je pensais que vous parliez français comme le petit Kinney.

-Euh...non...répondit Justin alors que ses joues s'enflammaient.

-Je m'appelle Joe. Bienvenue dans mon bar Justin, s'écria le jazz-man avec un sourire éclatant et en lui tendant une main immense.

-Enchanté.

-Alors mon petit Kinney, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Que viens tu faire ici après toutes ces années ?

_Après toutes ces années ? _Que voulait dire cet homme s'interrogea Justin qui se disait que tout devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

-Je viens fêter ma première année de mariage Joe, répondit Brian le plus simplement du monde.

-C'est vrai ? Alors tous les deux...vous vous êtes mariés ? s'écria Joe qui paraissait enchanté. Je suis fier de toi mon petit. Et je suis sûre qu'elle le serait elle aussi, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Comment ça enchanté ? Et qui ça elle ..._Justin avait l'impression de marcher sur la tête. Et Brian n'avait-il pas un rendez-vous professionnel ? C'était la quatrième dimension.

-Allez viens on va fêter ça, s'écria Joe.

-Quoi ? Non Joe, ça fait longtemps tu sais, j'ai du perdre la main.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Allez lève tes fesses mon petit et viens me montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Justin vit alors se lever Brian et le voir suivre Joe jusqu'à la scène qui le présenta en français à la cantonade. Et c'est avec encore avec une autre grande surprise que Justin vit le musicien tendre sa trompette à Brian. _Quoi..._

Brian salua les autres musiciens avec des poignées de mains. Justin n'avait pas touché à son verre tant il ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui se passait. C'est alors que Joe vint s'asseoir à leur table tandis que Brian s'installait sur le haut tabouret et approchait sa bouche de la trompette.

-Il ne vous à jamais raconté n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il aurait dû me raconter ? Demanda Justin en recouvrant tout à coup sa voix.

-Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ?

-Presque 10 ans, répondit Justin avec un sourire, enfin 10 ans entrecoupés.

Joe rit d'un rire puissant et profond.

-Vous le rendez heureux, ça se voit. Il n'a plus l'air si tourmenté.

-Comment l'avez vous connu ?

-Sa tante.

-Sa tante ? Demanda Justin. Il ignorait quasiment tout de la famille de Brian.

-Elle s'appelait Armande. Une femme merveilleuse, têtue, magnifique...répondit Joe avec une voix mélancolique.

Justin comprit que ce Joe et cette tante avaient sans doute été plus que des amis.

-C'était un être doux, généreux mais qui à du se battre pour s'en sortir dans la vie. C'était une femme incroyable.

Alors que Joe débutait son récit, ils tournèrent leurs regards pour l'écouter jouer de la trompette. Justin ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau. L'air qu'il jouait était mélancolique et magnifique à la fois.

-Armande était la plus âgée de la famille. La sœur aînée de Johanne, de presque 10 ans. Elles sont nées en Irlande. Armande à immigré aux États-Unis quelques années plus tard. Elle est partie vivre à New-York et à commencé à travailler dans la mode. Là-bas elle y à rencontré un grand magnat de la finance qui lui à juré monts et merveilles et elle est tombé amoureuse très vite et ils se sont mariés rapidement. Lui, je suppose qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé et à passé son temps à la tromper. C'était une femme magnifique et tous les hommes du monde auraient été à ses pieds mais malheureusement ce sont souvent les sales types qui remportent la partie. Elle m'a pourtant toujours affirmé qu'ils ont eu un mariage heureux, au moins la première année. Pourtant quand le moment fût venu d'avoir des enfants rien ne s'est produit. Armande n'aura jamais eu d'enfant, elle ne pouvait pas. Je crois que ça été un des plus grands traumatismes de sa vie et un de ses plus grands regrets.

Joe soupira. Justin l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention même s'il ne pouvait quitter son mari des yeux. Il était magnifique en train de jouer de la trompette sous cette lumière. Pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit pour la trompette ? Après tout, il jouait bien déjà de la guitare. Mais pourquoi tout ce secret autour de Paris ? Justin doutait même d'ailleurs que qui que ce soit d'autre à Pittsburgh connaissait cette histoire.

-Mais quel est le lien avec Armande ?

-Eh bien déjà c'est sa tante, répondit Joe avec un rire, mais plus sérieusement quand Armande à compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants elle s'est davantage rapproché de ses neveux et nièces. Et un lien très fort s'est crée entre Brian et Armande je ne saurais pas vous expliquer comment mais ils sont devenus très proches. D'autant plus qu'Armande savait que sa sœur était battue par son mari tout comme les enfants. En fait tout le monde savait que le père Kinney battait sa famille.

-Pourquoi n'as t-elle rien dit ?

-L'époque Justin, l'époque. Vous savez à l'époque ces choses là ne se disaient pas en public et particulièrement dans cette famille. Armande à été une enfant battue. Son père était un homme extrêmement sévère et dur. Tout cela pour dire qu'un lien s'est crée entre eux et quand Brian à eu 10 ans Armande à commencé à le prendre régulièrement en vacances, notamment pendant les vacances d'été et au mois d'août. Elle lui à fait faire le tour de l'Europe mais surtout elle l'emmenait à Paris très régulièrement c'est comme ça qu'un jour ils ont débarqués dans mon club et que j'ai rencontré le petit Brian.

-Vous êtes devenus amants n'est ce pas ? Demanda Justin en parlant de Joe et Armande.

-Oui, répondit Joe avec un faible sourire.

-Pourquoi n'as-t-elle pas divorcé ?

-A cause de l'époque et parce que je suis noir.

Justin le regarda avec surprise.

-Vous êtes né à une époque plus clémente Justin mais à la nôtre avoir une liaison avec un noir c'était une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. Alors nous nous cachions et ont se voyaient essentiellement lorsqu'elle venait avec Brian pendant les vacances. Nous étions comme une famille avec un fils qui n'était pas vraiment le nôtre, dit Joe avec un regard d'une profonde mélancolie.

-C'est vous qui lui avez appris la trompette n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Joe, et la guitare également.

Justin sourit. Alors voilà la raison. La raison de cet amour de Brian pour la France, de tout ce qu'il faisait exporter de là-bas, de cette passion pour le jazz . Joe s'était arrêté de parler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Justin en se tournant vers le jazz-man étonné que ce dernier ait interrompu le récit.

-Brian avait 14 ans quand on à dépisté un cancer du sein chez Armande. Ce fût foudroyant et en 2 ans tout étais fini. Au début nous avons voulu cacher la nouvelle à Brian. Ces vacances avec sa tante c'était un moment pour le petit de respirer et de s'éloigner de son milieu familial sombre et violent. Nous ne voulions pas lui faire de mal. Mais je crois que vous savez mieux que moi qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher. Il à été extrêmement présent pour elle pendant ces deux dernières années. Et quand le traitement à arrêté de faire effet et qu'elle s'est retrouvé en soins intensifs il était avec elle quasiment tous les jours. Il à fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Justin le regarda intensément.

-Il s'est occupé d'elle jusqu'à la fin, poursuivit Joe, il l'aidait à manger, à se lever, à aller aux toilettes, à faire sa toilette parfois, à s'habiller. Il à été plus que présent pour elle. Je suis venu quelques fois aux états-unis. C'était dur de la voir comme ça, elle qui était si vivante, si extravertie et là...là elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Et cet enfant, cet enfant qui vivait tant de malheurs si jeune je trouvais ça injuste. Pendant ces deux dernières années Brian à changé. Il s'est blindé je crois, il à fermé toutes les portes sur ses émotions, il est devenu plus distant. Et ça me rendait tellement triste. Et puis un soir d'hiver, elle s'est éteinte tout doucement entourée de nous deux comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

A cet instant Justin se rendit compte qu'il pleurait alors que Brian l'homme qu'il aimait jouait toujours de la trompette. Il s'essuya les joues. Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle il fuyait les sentiments, l'amour, ses émotions et qu'il avait fui Justin toutes ces années et qu'il n'avait réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait qu'après 5 ans et parce qu'il avait eu peur de le voir mourir. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il tellement contre cet homme merveilleux ?

Joe soupira.

-Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça ? Demanda Justin en reniflant.

-Eh bien parce que je pense que s'il est revenu ici après toutes ces années c'est que vous comptez énormément pour lui et que ne sachant pas comment trouver les mots il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse pour lui. Vous savez il est un peu comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu alors.

-Je comprend, répondit doucement Justin.

Il n'avait jamais autant aimé Brian qu'à cet instant. Ce dernier venait de finir son morceau à la trompette et il reçu une véritable ovation de la part des personnes présentes dans le club.

-J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance Justin et je sais que vous saurez prendre soin de lui. Passez un bon séjour à Paris et vous serez les bienvenus ici quand vous le souhaitez, s'écria Joe en se levant et en serrant la main de Justin.

Brian rejoignit leur table en sachant pertinemment que Joe avait tout raconté. Il était stressé, il appréhendait la réaction de son jeune amant. Il s'installa près de lui. Justin s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément sans rien dire.

-Je t'aime tu sais, murmura le blond contre sa bouche.

-Ah oui ? Répondit le brun, non désolé je savais pas.

Justin eût un petit rire. Une question pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres _pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? _Brian plongea son regard dans le sien et le mit au défi de poser la question. Mais Justin se tût par respect, pudeur, amour. S'ils devaient parler cela viendrait un jour.

-Au fait ta mère a trouvé des apparts à New-York pour la nouvelle boite, repris Brian pour changer de sujet.

-Ah oui ? Articula Justin, je pourrais venir ?

-Évidemment, répondit Brian en riant, et les travaux au loft vont bientôt commencer. D'ailleurs en parlant de travaux je me demandais ce que tu voulais faire de la 4ème chambre à Britin qui pourtant l'instant ne sers à rien à part consommer de l'air conditionné !

Justin était interloqué et faillit s'étouffer avec son verre. Qu'était-il entrain de lui proposer exactement?

Malgré son homosexualité Justin rêvait d'avoir un enfant et ce depuis toujours. Cette envie s'était accrue quand il avait rencontré Brian mais légèrement refroidie quand il l'avait connu davantage. La naissance de Gus était venu combler ce manque et il le considérait désormais comme son fils. Mais cette envie ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Et pourtant bien que Brian soit parfaitement au courant de cette envie ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Brian ne se sentait pas prêt et puis il avait Gus mais il savait que Justin avait cette envie depuis toujours et il aimait le fait que son Sunshine lui ai laissé le temps et ne lui jamais mis la pression pour cette histoire d'enfant. Mais désormais il se sentait prêt et la raison de ce voyage était principalement cette proposition. Mais maintenant que Brian avait presque tout révélé à Justin il redoutait de se faire jeter.

-Alors ? une salle de sport ? Une backroom ? Une boite de nuit ? S'amusa Brian en grignotant des cacahuètes.

-Euh...je sais pas...un bébé ? Se risqua Justin la gorge et le ventre complètement noué.

Si Brian l'envoyait se faire foutre Justin se jura de ne plus jamais en parler.

Mais le dit Brian lui décocha un très large sourire. Ils venaient d'ouvrir le livre de leur histoire à la même page.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La demoiselle d'honneur

-Justin t'es là ? s'écria Daphnée en frappant à la porte d'entrée en bois verni.

Brian et Justin prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine du manoir quand ils entendirent les coups.

-Justin ? Si t'es entrain de baiser magne toi faut que je te parle !

Brian se tourna vers son compagnon la cafetière à la main avec un sourcil levé.

-Tu as vraiment influence sur elle Sonny boy…

Justin haussa les épaules.

-Entre Daph' ! répondit-il en criant à travers la pièce.

-Bonjour beauté enchanteresse, susurra Brian, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

-Toi, répondit Daphnée en pointant un doigt vers lui et en s'approchant, oh et puis tu es trop beau pour qu'on t'envoie chier, répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

-Café ?

-Avec toi toujours bébé, répondit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue.

Justin observa leur petit manège avec amusement. Il adorait voir qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Ils s'étaient toujours entendus, bizarrement, même lorsque Brian l'avait disons « fait souffrir ». Elle avait toujours été une des rares, à part Debbie bien sûr, à le défendre. Mais il appréciait que Brian s'entende aussi bien avec elle et que sa meilleure amie apprécie son mari. Et puis d'un autre côté il les aimait tellement indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Mais là en l'occurrence le petit manège tournait à la bagarre Daphnée avait déjà sa main dans les cheveux de Brian, Justin ria doucement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ma beauté ? demanda Justin.

-Oui, euh… répondit Daphnée alors que Bri an lui servait une tasse de café.

Brian s'accouda à l'ilot de la cuisine et but une gorgée.

-Tu sais le mariage arrive bientôt, Emmett est surexcité à ce sujet d'ailleurs, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et ma mère deviens totalement cinglée elle m'appelle tous les jours elle va me rendre folle. Du coup je pense que j'aurai besoin d'avoir une personne saine d'esprit proche de moi du coup mon Justin d'amour préféré est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon témoin et ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Brian cracha son café de surprise et explosa de rire.

Justin et Daphnée se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quelque chose te dérange ? demanda Daphnée qui pour le coup ne rigolait plus du tout.

-Absolument pas mais c'est juste d'imaginer Sunshine en robe lavande qui me…Brian s'arrêta et repartit dans un hoquet de rire ne pouvant plus parler.

Justin sourit et secoua la tête.

-Ta demoiselle d'honneur sérieusement ?

-Oui…

-Et ton témoin ?

-Oui…répondit à nouveau Daphnée en le fixant.

-Evidemment que je veux, répondit Justin avec un large sourire.

Daphnée lui sauta dans les bras.

-Merci merci mon Justin préféré.

-Mais de rien, répondit Justin en lui rendant son étreinte avec un large sourire. Alors comme ça je suis sain d'esprit ?

-En tout cas pour moi oui, je te jure ma mère va me rendre cinglée avec ce mariage, répondit Daphnée en se rasseyant sur son tabouret. Comment vous avez fait tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Je crois que cette question s'adresse à toi Sunshine, s'écria Brian.

-Eh bien, comment ça comment on a fait ? Tu sais que ma mère n'est pas forcément très envahissante donc sur ce coup-là elle m'a laissé libre et c'est plus Emmett qui a tout organisé.

-Ah…mais je veux dire comment vous avez fait pour ne pas céder à la pression tout ça ?

-Oh facile, s'écria Brian, en baisant bien sûr.

Daphnée se tourna vers lui la bouche ouverte tandis que Justin prenait son visage dans sa main.

-Non mais sérieusement c'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer ?

-Bah quoi ? Si déjà avant le mariage vous baisez plus ça promet pour la suite, s'exclama Brian avec un large sourire, bon ce n'est pas le tout jeune gens mais certains sont obligés de travailler ! Ce n'est pas le tout de prendre un week-end prolongé, murmura Brian contre la bouche de Justin avant de l'embrasser.

Brian monta à l'étage avec son déhanché de félin et Justin resté sur place frissonna tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme à chacun de ses baisers. Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant ce week-end ? Tu as l'air…chamboulé...

-Mais rien, répondit Justin en jouant avec une miette.

-Me l'a fait pas à moi Taylor, accouche tout de suite ou je te tire les verres du nez !

-Oui…bon…enfin…disons que Brian à subrepticement évoqué l'idée d'avoir un bébé ensemble…

Ce fut au tour de Daphnée de s'étouffer avec son café.

-Quoi ?!

-Chuuut, fit Justin, moins fort je ne veux pas qu'il t'entende et qu'il prenne peur tout à coup…s'écria-t-il en lançant un regard vers le premier.

-Kinney prendre peur j'espère que tu plaisantes ?!

-Daphnée…

-Mais comment ? Je veux dire…tu savais qu'il en avait envie ?

-Non…j'avais abordé le sujet il y a quelques années mais vu sa réaction j'avais laissé tomber l'affaire…en fait je m'étais fait une raison je crois, je préférais l'avoir lui tout à moi que cette envie d'enfant un peu ridicule…on est un couple d'hommes tu vois…alors…bon… je sais pas…

Daphnée posa sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Justin avait pu souffrir dans son histoire avec Brian. Il avait mis beaucoup de choses pour lui entre parenthèse c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il l'aimait mais aussi à quel point Brian aimait son meilleur ami. Justin avait mis des choses entre parenthèses mais Brian avait aussi fait beaucoup d'efforts il avait mis son cœur à nu. Daphnée les trouvaient extrêmement touchants.

-Bon, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Daphnée.

-J'étais censé travailler et peindre…

-Ok laisse tomber tout ça et je t'invite à déjeuner on pourra discuter, répondit-elle avec un sourire, et puis cette après-midi j'ai un truc à faire et en tant que Dom'd'Ho j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Dom quoi ?

-Dom'd'Ho, demoiselle d'honneur Justin !

-Ah…mais t'es pas sérieuse quand même ?

\- Magne-toi d'aller mettre un jean et de me suivre petit effronté, s'exclama Daphnée avec un éclat de rire.

Justin monta à l'étage, il adorait cette femme. Il passa la mezzanine où Brian vérifiait des dossiers avant de partir pour Kinnetic. Justin entra dans leur chambre et passa au dressing se prendre des vêtements. Il s'habillait quand il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il avait mis son jean noir préféré avec un t-shirt noir près du corps et une ceinture en cuir marron de chez Hermès. Brian avait dû lui apprendre quelques petites choses sur la mode mais Justin trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien désormais.

-Hum…tu es très sexy Sonny Boy, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? s'exclama Brian en passant son nez contre son oreille.

-Je vais déjeuner avec Daph et après elle veut m'emmener je ne sais pas où faire un truc de Dom'd'Ho ou je ne sais pas quoi…

-Oh je vois, répondit Brian en le tournant vers lui. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille dévoilant ses yeux azur.

Il passa ses doigts sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Justin posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il frissonna.

-Je ne vais pas prendre peur tu sais, murmura Brian.

Il avait parlé si doucement que Justin n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu quelque chose.

-Je pensais chaque mot de ce que j'ai dit à Paris…et je ne compte pas m'enfuir y compris pour cette histoire d'enfant.

Justin le regarda en souriant.

-Je sais, répondit-il à son tour en murmurant, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi depuis le premier soir. Tu seras toujours avec moi et ce peu importe les évènements de la vie, termina Justin.

Le souvenir de leur première nuit flotta entre eux comme une légère brise.

_Alors tu viens ou tu t'en vas ? Tu viens et tu t'en vas ?…Quoi qu'il se passe je serais toujours avec toi…_

Brian reprit sa bouche les mains toujours autour de sa nuque. Il avait peur, toujours, qu'un jour Justin s'en aille et ne revienne jamais mais quand il lui disait ces mots il oubliait tout et perdait toute notion de réalité. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le bouleverser à ce point. Personne ne pourrait jamais le bouleverser à ce point et il ne voulait que personne d'autre n'ai ce rôle.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La robe de mariée

-Et je me demandais un truc Just'…s'écria Daphnée.

-Je croyais que tu m'emmenais déjeuner, répondit Justin assis sur un canapé de velours rouge.

-Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur oui ou non ? fit sa meilleure amie en passant la tête par le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

-Oui, oui, Emmett n'est pas là ? Je croyais qui supervisait tout, tout le temps ?

-Si, il arrive.

-Ca m'étonnait aussi. Alors tu voulais me demander quoi ?

-En fait je voulais savoir si jamais le mariage devenait légal vous allez vous remarier ? demanda Daphnée.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je voulais savoir comme ça.

-J'en sais rien pour être honnête, répondit Justin, mais tu sais Brian et moi la légalité tout ça ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui compte pour nous, on a besoin de ça pour savoir qu'on s'aime tu vois. Bien sûr d'un point de vue de mes valeurs personnelles je voudrais que la légalité du mariage passe mais pour nous c'est autre chose.

-Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu trafique là-dedans ? s'écria Justin qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

Daphnée finit par sortir de la cabine dans une robe de mariée meringue.

-Tu ne vas pas porter ça ? s'écria Justin avec un regard horrifié.

-Tu peux être plus discret quand tu es chez Vera Wang ?

-Quoi ? Chuchota Justin, franchement c'est affreux.

-Tu as des femmes qui aiment, ça me va pas ? demanda-t-elle devant le miroir de plein pied.

-Je ne sais pas si le mot « aller » est le bon mot…

Daphnée ricana. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Justin. Elle s'assit de biais un coude posée sur le dossier du canapé en fixant Justin des yeux.

-Alors…

-Alors ? demanda Justin.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ?

Emmett stoppa sa marche en entendant la question. La conversation devenait intime et il sentait qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Se dandinant sur ses deux pieds son agenda à la main Emmett ne savait plus où se mettre.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ? redemanda Daphnée.

-Eh bien…fit Justin en se redressant, il m'en a parlé à Paris. En fait il m'a pas vraiment proposé de but en blanc il m'a dit et je le cite « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de la dernière chambre ? »

-Et ? demanda Daphnée.

-En gros quand je lui ai proposé « un bébé ? » il m'a souris et m'a dit que j'avais compris l'idée.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Daphnée en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, alors ça veut dire que vous allez avoir un bébé ? En vrai ?

-On va essayer en tout cas, répondit Justin avec un sourire.

Daphnée le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, souffla-t-elle, vous le méritez tous les deux…d'être heureux. C'est fantastique.

Justin lui rendit son sourire.

-Monsieur Honeycutt quel plaisir de vous revoir chez nous ! s'écria une vendeuse révélant la présence du wedding-planer.

Justin et Daphnée se tournèrent précipitamment vers lui. Justin adorait son ami mais il espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu leur conversation seule Daphnée était au courant et il n'avait pas envie que l'info se répande comme une trainée de poudre. Justin voulait garder cette information pour lui et Brian et Daphnée désormais bien entendu.

-Salut les jeunes, s'écria Emmett en levant la main.

Ce dernier avait évidemment malheureusement entendu toute la conversation mais se jura de ne rien révéler à personne. Il était très heureux pour ses amis mais il pouvait comprendre que Justin et Brian veuillent que ça reste privé. Il se demanda cependant de manière furtive quand est-ce que le bonheur allait retrouver le chemin de sa porte d'entrée.

-Bon. On commence, vu que la demoiselle d'honneur est là, s'écria Emmett avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil. Doux Jésus qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur que tu portes ?! s'écria Emmett.

-Y'a des femmes qui aiment…

-Oui ben tu n'es pas une femme comme les autres ! Mademoiselle, cria Emmett dans la boutique. Ne vous inquiétez pas elles me connaissent toutes ici, elles m'adorent, fit Emmett en voyant les yeux ronds de Daphnée après l'avoir entendu crier.

Une jeune vendeuse aux cheveux blonds et carré plongeant se précipita vers eux.

-Monsieur Honeycutt quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Moi aussi ma chère moi aussi. J'ai un petit problème à vrai dire…

-Vraiment ? répondit-elle en se figeant et en devenant toute pâle.

-Je sais que nous sommes dans la maison de Vera Wang une maison de prestige donc. Mais ce que j'aimerai bien savoir c'est pourquoi mon amie ici présente qui se marie dans peu de temps porte une telle horreur ?

La jeune femme rougit.

-Que s'est-il passé une mariée aux goûts douteux s'est égarée chez vous et a abandonné sa robe dans le salon d'essayage ? A sa place j'en aurai fait autant, s'exprima Emmett avec un air pincé.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Honeycutt, je…

-Je veux votre collection prestige. La dernière évidemment. Sur portant, merci. Répondit Emmett en lui coupant la parole. Hop hop hop allez.

La vendeuse se précipita dans la réserve. Toutes les autres vendeuses avaient mystérieusement disparues.

Justin éclata de rire. Il avait toujours connu Emmett comme un angelot sorti tout droit d'un conte de fées plein de paillettes et de licornes. Alors le voir autoritaire de cette façon c'était tout simplement délicieux. Il adorait cet homme, littéralement. Il se dit tout de même qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans son élément professionnel.

-Emmett, pourquoi tu lui a parlé comme ça ? Cette femme va me prendre pour un monstre, s'écria Daphnée.

-Ecoute ma chérie j'ai fait ça des dizaines de fois je sais ce que je fais ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de collection prestige ? Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens tu sais, ont auraient dû aller dans une boutique de fripes ou sur internet.

Emmett la regarda comme si elle lui avait mis une claque.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

-Ben non…

-Ma chérie c'est ton mariage il n'est pas question que tu portes la robe d'une autre. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent c'est moi qui offre.

-Quoi ? Ah non pas question, s'écria Daphnée en se levant.

-Ecoute ma belle, tu es la meilleure amie de Justin qui est mon petit sucre d'orge de peintre d'ami. C'est la famille. Et toi tu es ma jolie princesse et tu es aussi mon amie et dans quelques semaines ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie alors laisse-moi t'offrir cette robe d'accord ?

Justin fût touché par la déclaration de son ami. Pas autant que Daphnée dont le menton se mit à trembler elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ok alors, répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. On ne te dit jamais non je suppose ?

-Jamais, minauda-t-il.

La vendeuse arriva avec le portant sur lequel 5 magnifiques robes trônaient que Daphnée n'aurait jamais imaginées même dans ses rêves.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

-Merci Mademoiselle, Daphnée calme toi. Maintenant va dans la cabine retirer cette horreur.

Emmett s'assit aux côtés de Justin alors qu'elle se rendait dans la cabine avec la vendeuse blonde.

-Emmett, commença Justin doucement, est-ce que tu as…

-Oui, répondit son ami.

-Et tu ne diras…

-Absolument rien ne t'inquiète pas. Votre secret est bien gardé je serais muet comme une tombe.

Justin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Je suis très heureux pour Brian et toi vous le méritez.

-Ce sera bientôt ton tour Em' ne t'inquiète pas.

Le wedding planeur eut un petit rire. Il n'avait pas l'air de tellement y croire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Emmett.

Daphnée sortit de la cabine avec une robe blanche cassée recouverte de dentelle. Elle avait un col arrondi qui rejoignait ses épaules et qui descendait en manches longues toutes deux de dentelle transparente. Le dos était échancré et une rangée de petit bouton blancs descendaient jusqu'à la traine. Elle était magnifique. Justin en fut soufflé. Sa meilleure amie était splendide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda-t-elle devant le silence de ses amis.

-C'est notre robe royale de la dernière collection prestige, précisa la vendeuse. C'est de la dentelle française. Elle est accompagnée d'un voile transparent bordé lui aussi de dentelle de fabrication française. C'est une très belle pièce.

-Merci mademoiselle, répondit Emmett on vous appellera en cas de besoin.

-Bien sûr, je serais à côté.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Emmett à la future mariée.

-Je la trouve très belle, répondit Daphnée en rougissant, mais vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Justin ?

-Tu es magnifique !

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu es vraiment splendide et je ne le dis pas parce que je suis ta dom 'd'Ho.

Daphnée se tourna vers la glace.

-Je crois que c'est la bonne, s'exprima-t-elle.

Elle se regarda de la tête aux pieds et se trouva jolie. Elle se rendit compte que dans quelques semaines elle serait mariée. Derrière elle ses amis souriaient.

Arthur se préparait une omelette dans la cuisine de leur appartement. Il prit son portable et appela son meilleur ami pour le prévenir de la grande nouvelle.

_-Hey salut mon pote ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. _

-Salut Scott je vais super bien et toi ? Tu es rentré à la maison ?

_-Oui je passe quelques jours chez mes parents à Pitts faudra qu'on aille se faire une petite mousse. _

-Carrément. En fait si je t'appelle c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

_-Dis-moi ?_

-J'ai demandé à Daphnée de m'épouser.

_-Non sérieux ? C'est génial ! Waouh mec je suis trop content pour toi. _

-Du coup je me demandai si tu voudrais bien être mon témoin et mon garçon d'honneur ?

_-Je suis très touchée et évidemment que je suis d'accord. Quand les parents vont l'apprendre ils vont être ravis. _

-Transmet leur toutes mes amitiés d'ailleurs. Et…euh…ta sœur Mia va bien ?

_-Oui elle va bien elle a été reçu à tous ses examens elle est dans la promotion d'honneur._

-Waouh c'est super, je suis content pour elle. Et tu…enfin tu vas lui dire pour…

_-Ne t'inquiète pas ça été difficile pour elle que vous vous sépariez mais elle est passé à autre chose maintenant ne t'inquiète pas ok ? Elle ne te déteste pas, la vie est ainsi faite et puis maintenant elle à d'autres objectifs. Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur. Elle sera ravie pour vous deux. Il faudrait que vous veniez diner un de ces soirs chez nos parents ça leur ferait plaisir._

-D'accord on fait comme ça alors. On s'appelle plus tard. A plus Scott.

Arthur raccrocha avec un large sourire.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le divorce de Mélanie

Il pleuvait des cordes ce soir-là. Justin était en train de dessiner sur le canapé quand on sonna à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il trouva Mélanie détrempée sur leur palier avec une petite valise à la main. Son mascara avait coulé et ses cheveux dégoulinaient plaqués sur son front. Elle avait triste mine.

-Mél ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'inquiéta Justin.

-Je…euh…je ne savais pas où aller… je…

-Entre, tu es trempée. Tu vas être malade. Entre.

Une fois rentrés Justin déposa sa valise dans l'entrée et courut dans la buanderie lui prendre une serviette.

Mélanie retira sa veste et se sécha comme elle put. Elle était épuisée.

-Mélanie qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont les enfants et Lindsay ?

-Euh…je…Lindsay et moi allons divorcer, répondit Mélanie dans un souffle.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Justin la prit dans ses bras.

Plus tard assis dans le canapé Justin leur avait servi un verre de vin rouge. Mélanie s'était changée. Elle but une gorgée.

-Mélanie je n'ai pas tout compris. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Euh…par où commencer…répondit Mélanie en se passant une main sur le visage.

-On est pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Justin posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. L'avocate soupira.

-Lindsay à une liaison…ça fait quelques mois. Avec un de ses collègues de travail.

-C'est…c'est un homme ?

-Oui, un certain Rick. Un artiste d'installation où je ne sais pas quoi. En fait pour être honnête ça ne vas pas très bien entre nous depuis un moment. Avant la dispute avec Brian. Depuis des mois en fait, peut-être même des années. Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que notre départ pour Toronto allait améliorer les choses mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

Arrivées au Canada on a été totalement prises par nos boulots respectifs et la routine nous a totalement bouffées. Lindsay n'est pas la seule fautive dans toute cette histoire moi aussi je pourrais me faire des reproches.

Mais cette liaison avec un homme…encore une fois…je me sens trahie…elle me refait le coup et c'est la troisième fois en dix ans, expliqua Mélanie aussi calmement que possible.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

-Alors oui nous avons eu deux merveilleux enfants mais pour être honnête Justin je n'en peux plus…je suis tellement fatiguée…pourquoi toujours me tromper et avec des hommes en plus. J'aimerai être avec quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elle veut, exclusive et respectueuse pour une fois. Je n'ai plus la force de rentrer chez moi et de me demander à chaque fois qui elle a vu et si elle s'est faite baiser par ce type. En fait j'ai l'impression de me battre depuis des années avec ce mariage. Et là je n'ai plus la force de porter notre couple à bout de bras.

Elle soupira et repris une gorgée de vin.

-Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans cette histoire c'est pour les enfants. Surtout pour Gus.

-Tu crois qu'elle te les enlèverait ?

-Si on réfléchit d'un point de vue purement juridique et rationnel pour JR elle ne pourrait techniquement rien faire…j'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de parler de ça, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais pour Gus je n'en sais rien nous avons toutes les deux les droits parentaux mais elle serait capable de trouver un juge qui soit d'accord avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Justin le front plissé.

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais parfois Lindsay peut être vraiment méchante. Tu en as eu un petit aperçu quand nous sommes venues chercher Gus mais elle peut être bien pire que cela. Et je n'ai pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire vue que c'est moi qui suis partie et je ne connais pas ce type qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui mettre dans la tête. Regarde jusqu'où elle était prête à aller avec le Français.

Un silence tomba entre eux alors que Mélanie reprenait son souffle.

-Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez vous en tout cas Justin, dit-elle avec un faible sourire creusant un peu plus les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Mais je t'en prie tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison sache le. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Retrouver du boulot, chercher un appart, entamer la procédure sans doute.

-Vas-y pas à pas, je t'aiderai si tu as besoin, répondit Justin en voyant les phares de la corvette se refléter dans les fenêtres de l'entrée.

Il entendit le bruit de clé dans la serrure.

-Salut Sonny boy, s'exclama Brian en enlevant sa veste dans l'entrée, je nous ai ramené Thaï vu que tu n'as pas répondu à mes derniers textos ! Mélanie ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Brian avec un sac en papier kraft à la main.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dans le cabinet de son médecin Jennyfer était assise face à ce dernier. Tucker auprès d'elle serrait sa main dans la sienne. Elle se sentait fatiguée.

-Bon Jennyfer, commença le médecin le front plissé en consultant son dossier, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…vos résultats ne sont pas bons. La biopsie a révélé une tumeur et non un kyste comme je le croyais.

Tucker soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Jennyfer s'attendait déjà à ce diagnostic depuis des jours c'était comme si elle avait déjà vécu la scène. Elle était là sans être là.

-De par la taille de la tumeur je pense que vous en êtes au stade 2. Il va falloir faire une autre batterie de tests pour déterminer si les ganglions lymphatiques ont été touchés et si le cancer a commencé à métastaser, termina le médecin.

Il soupira devant l'absence de réaction de sa patiente il détestait annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Jennyfer…

La mère de Justin eût un pauvre sourire comme résignée à la situation qui s'abattait sur elle.

-Quelle est la suite Docteur ? Par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda Tucker.

-Eh bien en tout premier lieu je dois procéder à un nouvel examen physique, ensuite nous allons faire des prises de sang, un bilan gynécologique complet, des examens au niveau du foie, des poumons et des os. Ce sont sur ces organes que ce type de cancer métastase le plus souvent. Nous allons également faire des examens au niveau des glandes lymphatiques. Une fois que tout ceci sera fait nous aurons une vision d'ensemble de l'étendue du cancer et du traitement qui sera le plus approprié dans votre cas.

-De quels types de traitement parlez-vous ?

Jennyfer laissa Tucker parler. Lasse elle s'appuya au fond du fauteuil. C'était comme si on lui parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pensa à ses deux enfants si beaux, si jeunes, promis à un si bel avenir. Elle les revit à leur naissance et s'évada elle n'était plus dans le bureau du médecin. Son corps était là mais son esprit s'en échappa.

-Il s'agit de traitements types radiothérapies, chimiothérapies, mastectomie…cela va dépendre de l'étendue du cancer et de son agressivité que l'on va pouvoir constater dans les semaines qui viennent. Je vais vous donner de la documentation à ce sujet ne vous inquiétez pas.

Jennyfer restait muette. Tucker la regarda alors que le médecin allait chercher les papiers. Son cœur se brisa en voyant sa compagne. Ils avaient eu trop peu de temps ensemble et il avait peur de perdre cette femme qu'il aimait de toute son âme. Oh oui il l'aimait, c'était peu dire. Ils quittèrent le médecin vingt minutes plus tard le sac chargé de documents et d'ordonnance les prochains mois seraient sans doute les plus durs et les plus incertains de leur vie.

Sur la moto en rentrant chez eux Jennyfer se serra contre Tucker. Il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il achète une voiture.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Mélanie se met à table

-Mélanie mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Brian resta planté dans l'entrée avec son sac en papier rempli de spécialités thaïlandaises. Il était étonné il ne lui semblait pas avoir oublié une visite des miss goudous Canadienne.

Dans le canapé Mélanie baissa les yeux comment allait-elle lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les droits de Gus que Brian lui avait laissés ne l'avaient été que parce que son père les savait ensembles. Il leur avait annoncé lors du fiasco avec le français lors de la soirée lapin en cocotte. Elle baissa les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi coupable ?

-Si j'avais su que vous veniez j'aurais pris plus, repris Brian, Gus est là ? demanda-t-il par réflexe en scannant la pièce des yeux. Et Linds et JR ?

Mélanie resta muette. Justin se leva précipitamment et vint lui prendre le sac qu'il alla déposer sur le bar. Il commença à déballer les plats en sortant des assiettes et des couverts.

Il se retourna pris un verre à whisky, déboucha la carafe en cristal et servit un verre à Brian. Il se dirigea vers lui et le lui donna après l'avoir embrassé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Brian. Pourquoi tu es toute seule Mélanie ? Justin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Brian devant le silence de son jeune mari.

Mélanie se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Lindsay et moi allons divorcer.

Brian en fût soufflé. Justin poussa sa main avec la sienne dans laquelle se trouvait son verre de whisky pour qu'il boive une gorgée. Peu de choses pouvaient faire taire Brian. Il avala et reprit ses esprits.

-Quoi ?

-Et si on se mettait à table ? suggéra Justin en montrant l'ilot du doigt.

Brian suivit l'indication ne sachant quoi répondre à la nouvelle. Mélanie suivit le mouvement.

Le diner se passa dans un silence inquiétant. Justin mangea même debout tellement il était perturbé par l'ambiance.

Après avoir fini ses nouilles Mélanie posa sa fourchette et se décida à lâcher le morceau.

-Bon je vais t'expliquer.

Brian se tourna vers elle.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Justin après mon arrivée impromptue notre couple ne va pas bien depuis un moment déjà. De plus, Lindsay entretient une relation extraconjugale depuis un moment.  
-Mélanie ne me parle pas comme un avocat viens en aux faits.

Mélanie détourna le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Brian ? Qu'on ne baise plus depuis des mois ? Qu'elle pue ce type depuis des mois ? Que je ne suis plus heureuse depuis la dernière ère glaciaire ? s'exclama Mélanie en se levant et en tournant en rond dans la pièce comme si la colère sortait tout à coup de son corps au contact de la réflexion de Brian.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Brian ? Que j'ai peur de la quitter parce qu'elle pourrait m'enlever les enfants ? Ou que tu me retires les droits parentaux de Gus ? Mais que d'un autre côté je n'en peux plus ? Je ne peux plus vivre avec elle, je n'en peux plus, je subis cette relation depuis des mois alors que je pensais bêtement que le Canada allait sauver notre mariage alors qu'il était sans doute fichu bien avant ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre Brian ?!

Justin baissa les yeux en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Mélanie qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Gus ?  
-Excuse-moi, répondit Mélanie en revenant s'asseoir. Elle prit son visage entre les mains les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Ecoute calme toi et explique moi. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de liaison ?  
-Elle se tape un de ses collègues, un artiste d'installation ou je ne sais pas quelle autre connerie, excuse-moi Justin.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas mal pris.

-Bref, elle couche avec lui mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de ce crétin peroxydé. C'est la troisième fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées il y a dix ans ! Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi pour qu'elle ressente le besoin d'aller se taper des mecs et leurs queues comme ça ?!

-Tu n'y est pour rien ma chérie, s'exclama Justin en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Non mais c'est dingue quand même est ce que je suis autant invivable que ça ? Tu peux me dire Justin toi peut-être ? Pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de te taper le violoniste ?

La question jeta un froid et le jeune peintre ouvrit sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Oh excuse-moi Justin encore, je suis vraiment nulle.

-Mais non tu…

-Il m'a trompé avec le violoniste parce que j'étais un gros con et que je l'ai traité comme une merde. J'ai amplement mérité ce qui m'est arrivé, répondit Brian à la place de son jeune amant.

A nouveau Justin ouvrit sans savoir quoi répondre. C'était la première fois que Justin l'entendait parler de cette façon à propos de cette histoire.

-Et je ne pense pas Mélanie que tu as agis comme une salope en la traitant comme de la merde donc je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire que quelque chose cloche chez toi.

-Merci ça fait du bien de l'entendre.

-Et si on se prenait une cuite ? s'écria Justin avec un sourire.

-Tu vois j'avais besoin de Justin pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, s'écria Brian avec un clin d'œil en direction de Mélanie.

Cette dernière rie.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à boire et à fumer essayant d'oublier pendant un instant que la vie pouvait être si moche. Ce soir-là rien ne compta plus qu'oublier et le reste serait vu le lendemain.

Dans un appartement de Pittsburgh en revanche la réalité frappa de plein fouet. A deux jours du mariage Daphnée étant dans sa salle de bain depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un test de grossesse qui après quelques minutes avait révélé une croix bleue. Le test était positif.

Elle était enceinte.


End file.
